


untitled

by nicodiangelos



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Unrequited, but not really, it's complicated - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5163731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicodiangelos/pseuds/nicodiangelos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The aftermath of a lover's spat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled

**Author's Note:**

> hey ai this is for you. sorry it took so long, hope you like it

“You know,” Nico said. “I knew this would happen.”

Leo could hardly look at him as he gathered his belongings. He didn’t know what to do, how to react, not after what he’d done to him.

“It’s my fault, you know,” Leo said quietly. He had his back turned as he folded one of his shirts. 

“That’s mine, actually.” Nico walked over, his arms still crossed over his chest, eyes downcast as he stood next to Leo. Nico just wanted for Leo to look at him, Leo knew, but he couldn’t, and wouldn’t. Leo reached back, shirt in hand, offering it to the other boy. Nico grabbed it gingerly and held it to his chest.

The room felt empty, like something was missing. And it was. 

Leo’s tools were no longer strewn across the apartment, his clothes packed in a suitcase instead of hanging off the edge of the couch. The atmosphere was full of unspoken thoughts, orbiting both their minds but the words never actually managed to escape either of their lips.

Nico sighed, rubbed his face while still holding his shirt, going to sit on the couch, and placed his head in his hands. “You should hurry up, you know.” The words came out muffled. “You’re going to miss your train.”

Leo made a small noise in the back of his throat and stopped prolonging the inevitable, beginning to toss things in his suitcase carelessly. He was never great with time, always stuck in the continuum without actually being aware of it. He was going to miss his train, and then what would he do?

You could stay, a small voice said, hiding at the edges of his brain. You could let yourself be forgiven by him.

Leo brushed it off.

He didn’t really know how they had ended up like this, but they had argued, had a really big argument, and this seemed to be the result. Leo was careless with his tongue, Nico even more so, but Leo had struck a chord within Nico. Nico had been taken aback, refused to talk to him for a week.

But he forgave him. 

However, Leo didn’t forgive himself. So this is what he decided to do: leave.

Nico clearly deserved better than him. It hurt to leave, knowing he wouldn’t come back home again to a boy who was brighter than he seemed and be able to continue the life they had made for themselves within these walls.

“Leo,” Nico began, but he stood up abruptly, finally facing him and Nico seemed to stop breathing.

Nico cleared his throat. “You’re overreacting.”

“I’m not.”

“Stay.”

“No.”

“Please.” And with this simple word was what made Nico’s voice break.

Leo stood up, hauling his suitcase with him towards the door. Nico followed after, tugging the sleeves of his sweater- no, wait, Leo’s- over his hands. He fidgeted, crossing and uncrossing his arms multiple times, eyes downcast once again.

Leo put his hand on the doorknob. “I’m really sorry.”

Nico sighed. “I know.”

Leo opened the door, stepped out, and didn’t look back.

**Author's Note:**

> we all know leo comes back. maybe i'll write that, too
> 
> also feel free to suggest things for me to write via my tumblr! (casperpng.tumblr.com)


End file.
